艾希/游戏技巧
技能使用 * will allow you to land an almost guaranteed critical hit on your first shot of the game. It is best used on a champion instead of a minion. This shot can be followed up / preceded by a for additional damage which can give you the edge in the first fights of the game. * has a very large cone and decent damage early/mid game. Use this to your advantage by positioning yourself to last hit minions and harass the enemy champions with it. However, avoid spamming it early game as you will quickly run out of mana due to Ashe's relatively small mana pool. * diminishes quickly in the late game; however, it still provides a great deal of utility. can slow a great majority of the enemy team, can still be used between autoattacks, hit enemy chasing/retreating in bushes, and more importantly, can pop s. * When facing melee champions, it is highly advisable for to 'kite' her opponents via her . Kiting is a tactic which involves constantly backing up and firing intermittently, preventing any melee champions from ever reaching her by constantly slowing them and keeping her distance. ** Keep in mind that champions with dash abilities can counter this tactic though once they dash by being able to kite them after their dash allows you to kite even if you get caught. ** using can still kite while running and waiting for cooldown to come off. * If you are having mana problems then alternating so it only activates every 2nd attack might help conserve mana while constantly applying the slow. * The high damage of makes it the best skill to start with. * Use to check the nearby jungle for enemies that may be attempting to gank you. It is also useful to check if the enemy is fighting the or from a distance. ** If your team is engaging either of those monsters, will give you advance notice of enemy approach, but also inform them of your location. * You can use to help your allies from another lane. If your allies have the advantage, shoot it further up their enemies' lane, and if not, aim further down your allies' lane. This can give your allies the opportunity to strike a killing blow or make a getaway. However keep in mind that there is a low chance you'll hit them and you lose a lot of lane control if your opponent knows it's on cooldown. * is one of the best initiators in the game, able to stun an enemy (preferably someone squishy) from a distance. ** is also a great skill for ganking. A well aimed arrow can stun the target long enough for you or your jungler to apply their CC as well. Furthermore, Ashe's passive usually guarentees a critical hit if she has been traveling between lanes or not have been pushing the lane for a while. ** However, it should be used with caution; may entice your team to rashly dive onto the enemy character, and headlong into a bad situation. This may result in trading the lives of your whole team for one champion. ** is also a great skill when your opponents are losing the match and are running/escaping. Using it at the right moment can slow the whole team down, grabbing yourself an ace. ** When shooting towards another lane ping the area it will hit. This will alert your teammates that you have shot your ultimate. * Don't be afraid to use to escape, however be aware that the duration of the stun is based upon how far the arrow has traveled before impact. * Try to fire in the same direction enemies are moving, so it is more likely to land a hit. It has a surprisingly large hitbox. * Ashe is one of the weakest 1v1 characters in the game when she decides to stand and fight. Assuming your opponent is as farmed as you are, Ashe is outdamaged by nearly every other ranged AD character, quickly assasinated by nukers/bruisers if caught out of position, and heavily CC'd by tanks that she takes a long time to kill. Although she is considered by many to be one of the "easiest" characters to pick up and play, Ashe is also one of the most difficult characters to master. ** However, her strength heavily relies on her ability to kite enemies and punish enemies out of position in team fights with her slow. ** It's often best to wait until your allies have engaged the enemy and attack while their focus is elsewhere. ** Ashe's true strength shines in teams with tanky characters that can coerce enemy focus and protect her, or perhaps a support that easily peels for her. 物品使用 * Stacking 2-3 early game gives Ashe a much stronger lane presence, and are later sold for stronger items. * is a standard ranged carry and should be built accordingly. Rushing is a very strong choice and generally considered the best way to build . * If your enemy is stacking armor get . * on synergizes well with the . Your attack damage will be somewhere around the 130-150 mark with a . * is extremely good when fighting enemies with strong crowd control. It grants her far more durability from her natural squishiness. * Building Ashe as support is not innefective as she does have a very low damage output. Builiding auras and cool down reduction is an extremely effective way to play her. With her perma-slow, cone slow, vision, AMAZING stun, and requirement to be in the back during a team fight, she can do just fine supporting her team. * Because of her low health, buying an can greatly improve your chances of surviving and also grant you a large amount of attack speed and another source of damage. ** Another similar item is a . This is a better choice if most of your enemies are mages. 官方推荐出装 对抗此英雄 * Beware of kiting capability. Her combined with will keep you from reaching her. ** along with movement speed items can help counter her kiting. * mainly deals damage by using auto-attacks, so buying can help counter or even kill if she has low health. * Although is a great harasser during the laning phase, her low health is a great disadvantage. Putting pressure on her can keep her zoned. * Being tied for the lowest movement speed for champions in the game leaves vulnerable to skillshots. * has little to no defensive capabilities. Use this to your advantage. However, she can slow you constantly as long as she has mana, so wait before she is low before you go in to kill. ** Gap-closers can quickly take advantage of this, since her slows cannot counter them. *Watch for when uses her . This tells what part of the map she has no vision of. Category:Champion strategies